


No Day Off

by kira_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: (But really light innuendo), (I guess there's some humor), Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Kakashi is so sweet and cute and awkward he might be considered OOC?, Reader-Insert, Team 7 - Freeform, Team 7 are shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_chan/pseuds/kira_chan
Summary: You and Team 7 are taking a break from a mission. Visiting the local festival would be nice, wouldn’t it? However, at night Kakashi and you have to face unexpected danger. And later, it's concequences...Pre-relationship Kakashi/reader fic with Team 7 fooling around.





	No Day Off

You have just been unpacking in your hotel room that you shared with Sakura. Team Kakashi and you as a support had been on a mission for some time and now, on your way from Land of Earth, you stopped in Amegakure – Hiddean Rain Village. You planned to rest in nearest hotel before you come back on track the next day.

“Can I go out with Naruto and Sasuke-kun, Y/N-chan?” asked Sakura folding her clothes on her bed. “Kakashi-sensei let them go for a while to check out the city. They say there’s a festival today!”

“Of course! You need to keep an eye on these two,” you said winking to her. That wasn’t a secret that Sakura was the most responsible one out of these three. You could already see Naruto’s shenanigans and Sasuke’s annoyance which would probably end up with a fight of two boys. Day like any other.

You sighed at this thought and kept folding your own clothes. Meanwhile Sakura already left the room. Not soon after you heard knocking to the door. You answered it with simple “Come in” and saw none other than Kakashi leaning on your door frame and crossing his arms on his chest.

“Hey. Kids left for the festival,” he informed with his typical laid back voice. “Just came to tell you.”

“Yeah, I know, Sakura asked me if she can go” you answered casually, focused on unpacking. Because of that, you couldn’t notice Kakashi’s shy expression when he started to babble:

“Uhm, so, what is your plan for tonight?” he started slowly. It wasn’t really common to see Kakashi being this hesitant. “J-Just wondering if you wanna stay in, or maybe go somewhere? I mean, I don’t really like festivals, but if you wanted to go, I could go with you… If you want me to go with you, of course…” he ended up scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

“Huh?” you looked at him. Visiting the festival was pretty interesting for you. Even though you planned to stay in and read your favorite book, spending time with your crush Kakashi would be something much more desirable. “Actually, I would love to go… But you said you don’t like festivals, so if you don’t really want to go, that’s okay…” you said quietly, being equally doubtful.

“No, no!” he exclaimed and blushing under his mask. “I would like to go,” he ensured you.

It was funny to see him like this. You two have been friends for some time and really loved spending time with each other. However, your mutual crush has been manifesting with red cheeks, stuttering on your words and awkward silence from time to time, which visibly gave hints you two weren’t just friends. Even though you could read from each other pretty easily, it was difficult to admit your feelings or move forward. And sometimes it led to such situations like this one, when you had problems with admitting what you really want.

You gained enough courage to simply stand up and follow Kakashi. You started to even talk casually again when he asked what kind of book you were planning to read.

***

You reached the festival. There’s been a lot of people around, loud music playing, sellers shouting, children laughing, drunk men singing. You stayed close to Kakashi as you two tried to find your own place in this mess.

“I wonder if kids are here,” you said. They could be here or they could already be on the other side of the village getting themselves into troubles – it was a coin flip.

“Sakura is there,” Kakashi leaned his head to your and showed you with his finger. Indeed, there was the pink haired girl standing in line for cotton candy.

Soon after you spotted Naruto screaming at some dealer for giving him dango for free. He was clenching his tiny frog wallet that was ridiculously thin. Only Sasuke was missing but you two didn’t really care – it was your night off.

You decided you need to get yourself a souvenir and rushed to near booths. It was your first time in Amegakure and you wanted something meaningful, related to the village and also pretty. You’ve been searching for a long time through different booths with figures but couldn’t find anything satisfying. You kept complaining loudly to Kakashi who have been following you quietly. At some point he shouted to you from other booth:

“Y/N. What about this one?” he asked.

You came closer to him and he showed you a tiny figure of dog made out of metal. It was pretty obvious it was made to represent the architectural style of the village, because the dog was made of different tiny pieces of metal and wires. It looked very original and artistic. Also, it was a dog! That was one of common things you and Kakashi shared – you two loved dogs.

“It’s awesome!” you exclaimed. You took it and started to look for a price. “How much is it…” you muttered to yourself.

“I already got it,” said Kakashi casually. “It’s for you. Consider it a gift,” he added, seeing your confused face. He awkwardly scratched his neck.

After a moment of silence, you managed to sincerely say “Thank you”, looking at him affectionately.

Your moment was interrupted by Sakura yelling at you two and waving. She was eating her cotton candy. Kakashi and you waved at her back. You spotted Naruto coming to her and whispering something to her ear. They looked at you and their sensei and started to giggle. Then, Sakura screamed at Naruto and dragged him away into a crowd. You could only hear words “date”, or was it “dattebayo”?, “gift” and Sakura’s “leave them alone, baka!”.

You and Kakashi sighed and decided to leave. You have been already tired of the crowd. Yet on your way back, you decided to grab a meal and eat it in the hotel room.

***

You and the copy ninja entered your and Sakura’s room. The genins didn’t come back yet. Kakashi sat on Sakura’s bed and you sat on your own. You stared to eat noodles out of your boxes. Kakashi taking off his mask wasn’t a big deal for you anymore. You knew him for some time and he felt really comfortable around you, as well as you did around him. You chatted, and laughed, and shared rumors, and planned mission, as you always did. After a while, kids finally came back.

Sakura entered the room with surprised “Kakashi-sensei!” call.

“Oi. I’m sorry, Sakura,” he stood up quickly and moved to the middle of the room.

Sakura rushed to her bed to check out if her clumsy sensei sat on her perfectly folded clothes. Kakashi stood there disorientated, thinking about leaving, meanwhile you moved yourself on your bed, leaving Kakashi-sized gap next to you and looked at him. Sakura sighed in relief after examining her space, took her pajama and headed to the bathroom. Kakashi looked at you and following your gaze sat next to you.

You had a few more minutes to finish your meal and conversation. That felt really good to sit next to him, your arms touching occasionally. When Sakura came back, Kakashi stood up again, took empty boxes and approached the door of your room. He turned back and said:

“Sakura, tomorrow, 8 am.”

“Whaaaat? It’s so early… And you won’t show up at this hour anyway, Kakashi-sensei…” Sakura complained and dramatically fell on her bed.

“I will, because I’m in the same room with boys,” he informed deadpanned.

“Sensei, isn’t it too early…?” you said emphasizing the word “sensei” with very girlish voice. You also made a very sad face.

The jonin petrified. _‘That… That was so cute… and weirdly so hot…’_ Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from thinking and blushed internally at his thoughts.

He sighed and said “Alright, 9 am. Goodnight you two,” and he left quickly.

***

You couldn’t sleep at night. Were those thoughts about Kakashi that kept you awake again? Or a feeling that something is wrong?

You sat on your bed and look out of the window. You wanted to look at the stars. But the thing that caught your sight were two people on the street… They were dressed in long black cloaks and stood there by the near building. There was no one else around, the streets were empty and it was possibly 3 am, so all the village was asleep. After short examination you were sure who you’re dealing with. Akatsuki. You heard that there were seen in Amegakure, yet you were sure they left long time ago, for members of Akatsuki always travel. You stared at them for a moment, trying to hide behind window’s frame, and was thinking what to do.

 _‘Should I wake up Kakashi?’_ you thought.

Then two criminals started to walk down the street. You had no time to decide so you rushed, as quietly as possible, to wake the jonin up. You managed to leave your room not waking up Sakura, and entered boys’ room. Kakashi didn’t wake up on your entrance. He was lying on his back, breathing deeply. He had his headband taken off, his mask loosely covering his mouth, but not nose, his pervy book lying on top of him. Sasuke and Naruto were curling in their own beds sleeping like they were dead.

You attempted to wake up their sensei. You poked him gently and after a few tries he finally woke up. He was confused and alarmed, he instinctively reached for a weapon but realized it’s you. You showed him to be quiet and gestured him to follow you. He stood up hesitantly and you grabbed his arm and started to gently pull him to your and Sakura’s room.

Funnily, in his half-conscious mind he’s been wondering _why… Y/N… drags him… to her room… wait… on her bed???!!!… in the middle of the night… wanting him to be silent…?_ Many things crossed his mind and the last thing he was doing that evening, which was reading Icha Icha, wasn’t helping him thinking straight at all.

Yet he finally caught what the deal was when you instructed him to look out of the window. Akatsuki were there indeed. Kakashi, still being a bit sloppy, just looked out almost pressing his face to the glass, but you flatted his hair and lowered his head a bit to make him hide behind the frame.

“Are we doing something?” you asked, whispering.

Kakashi finally fully snapped to reality and now was working his way of this situation in his head.

“M-maybe they have a hideout and they would lead us to it… But it’s dangerous… But it’s a good chance…” you started to mumble and find pros and cons.

“Yeah, we can’t just ignore them…” he stated still looking out of the window and not losing his gaze from two cloaked figures, visibly thinking hard.

After a second he snapped and turned to you with his fully worked out plan.

“Y/N!” he exclaimed, at least as much as it is possible to exclaim, still whispering. “You stay with the kids. You need to protect Naruto, they are after him. I’ll go spy on them.”

“N-Naruto…” you stuttered. You just now realized that Naruto was jinchuriki and could be in great danger. “Do-do you think they know he’s here?” - you were terrified.

“No, I think not. They would already get here to capture him. You stay with them, though. I gotta go.”

“K-Kakashi…” you grabbed his arm as he was trying to stand up. “You can’t go alone… What if they find out you spy on them… You don’t know what they’re like, maybe they have backup…”

“I’ll be back on the morning. If I don’t come back, take my team and come back to Konoha. Naruto can’t stay here,” he ordered.

“Kakashi!” you still held his arm, with a great worry on your face.

“Let me go, Y/N. I gotta go” he muttered almost to your ear. His voice was like a purr and it made a situation very intimate.

Kakashi was examining your face with his sharingan, occasionally looking at your lips. You knew you were stopping him, yet you wanted this moment to last forever. You forced yourself to move away. One last time you squeezed his arm tightly saying: “P-please, be careful”, and you let him go.

He didn’t move for a second of two, still being hypnotized by the closeness you shared. Eventually he stood up and walked to the door, pulled his mask on his face and turned to you fondly whispering: “See you in the morning”. And he was gone.

***

After some time of staring out of the window meaninglessly, you decided that you won’t see anything anyway. Akatsuki were gone, Kakashi not even spotted once. You worried a lot because it could have been a trap and Kakashi might be in a great trouble.

However, you decided to at least do your job well. You went to check on boys who, thankfully, were sleeping safely and soundly. You sat on the floor in the corridor between your room and boys’ room. You would protect them if someone comes for Naruto or with any other ominous reason. Minutes were passing, maybe hours and you didn’t even realize your head fell to your chest and in a second you were asleep.

***

You felt like somebody was shaking you. You opened your eyes and saw Kakashi trying to wake you up.

“Hey, I’m back,” he whispered.

You were surprised with his return, as well as with your incompetence to stay awake. You blinked a few times, quickly gathered enough self-control and straight mind, and managed to do the most rational think you could do in that situation.

“Release” you whispered, making a simple hand seal.

Nothing happened.

Kakashi chuckled. “Smart” he complimented. “But it’s really me”.

“Good that you’re back” you sighed in relief. “And…?” you ask.

He sat next to you, leaning on the wall, and started to explain what he found out.

***

It was an early morning, the sun barely rose and after some time you and him just happened to fall asleep sitting on the floor. You leaning on Kakashi’s shoulder, his head leaning on your head.

After a few hours the three genins woke up and spotted the adults missing. They attempted to check each other’ rooms, yet the moment they opened the door, they saw Y/N-chan and Kakashi-sensei sleeping peacefully in the corridor. Sinister smiles appeared on their pretty little faces. They would tease them about it later…

***

Later, indeed, they kept asking what happened and why they were sleeping together on the floor. How ironic it was to explain to them that they had an unexpected night mission to spy on some criminals… None of the genins believed it though. It sounded like an amazing excuse, right? Really Kakashi-sensei-style excuse. All the way back to Konoha the three have been whispering behind adults’ backs.

“I’m telling you, they went for a secret night date, tebayo,” Naruto kept saying.

“Baka. Sensei was in her room… I woke up for a moment that night and heard Y/N-chan saying his name…” Sakura kept declaring.

Sasuke was stating that “They’re probably dating for a long time and you two are just too stupid to see it.”

You were dissociating inside and nervously playing with little dog figure you had.

Kakashi was dreaming that genins’ imagination was reality, because it sounded much better than chasing after two cloaked Akatsuki criminals drunkenly walking from one bar to another and cursing their job. At least Kakashi now knew what that job was. And he’s going to give the report to Hokage. If he survives talk no jutsu of the three genins on their way home.

The jonin smirked to himself hearing another comment from Naruto and later the three genins bursting into an argument. He got closer to you and put his arm around you. You got petrified for a second and your cheeks turned bright red.

“W-what are you doing?” you asked shily.

He just shrugged and peeped at his students. The three genins were left speechless after they saw what their sensei did. At least for now Kakashi Hatake had a moment of silence.

“Sooo, about this book you mentioned earlier…” he started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!  
> I know it might be frustraiting that they didn't kiss, I know!  
> I'm leaving it to you which Akatsuki you think they were... Tell me your opinion!


End file.
